The Secret Plan
by LoneLionWarrior92
Summary: Harry Potter is about enter his fourth year at Hogwarts hoping that everything goes as normal but when Daphne Greengrass drops a bombshell into his lap how will Harry react and deal with this new situation? What about his friends and other allies?
1. Pyramids

A/N: Been a lurker on Fanfiction for a while now and finally decided too create my own profile so I can share my ideas. This is myy first post here on Fanfiction so please tell me what you think but be kind. Now because this is a Fanfiction it will be A/U and characters will be a little bit ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter. I mostly just write for fun and no profit. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter sat wondered the surprisingly empty corridors of the train alone looking for the bathroom but really wondering aimlessly lost in his thoughts. In truth, he was just trying to get away from all the arguing that Ron and Hermione were doing back in the train compartment that they occupied. Term hadn't even started yet and they were already working his nerves.

They, of course, would say that he was just being moody and angry but in Harry's own eyes he had reason to be moody. After all it wasn't too long ago when a group of Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World cup which only meant one thing. Voldemort was up to something. In all actuality he never felt so helpless in his life. He saw first-hand what Death Eaters could do. He knew in his heart of hearts that he would be slaughtered if he ever met them in battle and it terrified him.

He sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. He knew he had to study harder and spend every moment of free time he could practicing his spell work but he could already here Hermione and Ron's voices complaining about it. Maybe it wasn't worth the hassle, maybe when the time came he would get lucky and beat Voldemort again.

He finally found the bathroom and quietly slipped inside. He locked the door and sat on the toilet. He decided that he had no choice but to take his studies more serious and work harder at magic no matter how much Hermione or Ron complained about him not being around. Hell, he might even quit Quidditch if he had too. He smiled as he imagined the look on Ron's face when he dropped that bombshell. After sitting and thinking to himself for a long while he got up, pretended to wash his hands and opened the door back up to begin the long walk back down the hall to where his compartment was located.

He got about halfway down the train when he stopped because he heard a muffled scream and the sound of broken glass directly to his left. He wanted to open it and see what was going on but decided that it was none of his business and continued back down the train. It was probably just stupid first years anyways. Then the obvious scream of a girl hit his ears again so he decided to go check it out.

He walked to the compartment and took his wand out. He opened it as quietly as possible and stood shocked for a few seconds. Sitting in front of him was Malfoy with his hands up some girls skirt while Crabbe and Goyle held their hands over her mouth. They froze when he opened the door and Harry could see the tears streaming from the girls dazzling blue eyes.

"Potter! Want to join?" Malfoy slurred. Harry was disgusted but he could tell that Malfoy was obviously drunk off of something. He then spotted the broken vial on the floor and realized that it must be some type of potion. He immediately went into action and put all three boys in full body binds before levitating their bodies into the corridor. He hoped that somebody would find them there or that somebody would hear the commotion but for some reason he doubted it.

He slipped back into the door and sat across from the girl who had her head down and was trying to cry as quietly as she could. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words so he reached out and tried to hold her hand hoping that it would comfort her. He was surprised when her hand flew up and met his face with a fierce smack that knocked his glasses askew.

"How did you know I wasn't enjoying myself Potter?" she slurred obviously drunk of the same potion that Malfoy and his cronies had taken. He never realized that potions could do this to people but then he thought of muggle drugs, and realized that it must not be too different. He laughed, and wizards thought themselves to be so superior.

"Don't laugh at me" she slurred again before swinging wildly at him again but this time Harry was ready and he grabbed her hand.

"Relax," he said forcefully, "I'm not laughing at you I'm just trying to help."

He felt her hand relax a little and immediately she jerked it away and buried her head into her hands and began sobbing again but before she could fully hide herself away he finally recognized her. It was weird, only because she was crying, but she was actually quite stunning. Her eyes blue eyes, usually piercing and cold, were now soft and lifeless. Her blonde hair, usually bright and proper, was now a mess and dull. He could not believe that the Syltherin Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass was sitting in front of him crying her eyes out.

"Daphne," he sighed heavily and was surprised when she looked up at him, "I don't know what is going on in your life but I'm sure it is not as bad as you think. If definitely not worth letting Malfoy and his cronies violate you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter! This is all your fault anyways. If you had just died when you were a stupid baby none of this would be happening to me" she screamed at him before trying to hit him over and over again.

Harry again sighed and got up to leave. Obviously the potions that this girl took had made her temporally crazy. How could whatever it was that was happening to her be his fault when he couldn't even remember holding a conversation with the girl.

He moved to slide open the door when a streak of light flew under his arm and locked the door. "Please don't go" she whispered so low that Harry barely heard her. Part of him wanted to just blow the door off and leave but he supposed that the ruckus that would cause along with her being drunk and Malfoy being knocked unconscious outside would be too much to explain, so he sat down.

She was quiet for a while and when she finally did look up she saw a sadness in her eyes that broke his heart a little. Nobody should ever be that sad.

She took a couple of deep breaths and spoke "I suppose I should dive right in. My father, Cyrus Greengrass, is one of Lord Voldemort's top Death Eaters and I have been sent to make you fall in love with me and then lead you to him so that he can use you in a ritual to gain his body back."


	2. Greater Good

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story and added it to their alerts and what not!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter. I mostly just write for fun and no profit. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry frowned. The plan didn't make any sense. Was Voldemort really this dumb? Why on earth would he fall in love with a Syltherin, if this whole thing with him saving her hadn't happened he doubted that he would have even talked to Daphne even if she did try to talk to him. Besides, what if she were lying? Harry doubted that Voldemort would put the responsibilities of him regaining power on the shoulders of a fourteen year old girl.

Harry glared at her trying hopelessly to find out whether she was telling the truth or if the potion had indeed made her crazy. It had been silent for a few moments and she just stared back at him matching his gaze although it hers was not as intense. He finally gave up and looked away toward the window. It was still raining and dark outside so he could barely see anything, although he could see the flashes of lightning lighting up the dark sky every so often. It made not looking at her easier.

"Say something… please?" she whispered interrupting his thoughts. He slowly looked away from the lightning and looked at her. She was crying and now the makeup was running down her face just as freely as the tears were. He really didn't know what to say to her, he really just wanted to leave and go back to his friends anyway.

Seemingly noticing that he noticed her makeup running she absent-mindedly swiped at her face smudging it in more. Harry laughed. He hadn't meant to but it was funny because now her face looked like she had taken a face first dive into a mound of dirt.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked noticing her irritation at him laughing. In all honestly he didn't know what to say. She raised her eyebrows at him angrily and looked ready to hit him again. He made a mental note to never ever save somebody ever again because if they ended up being drunk he obviously didn't know how to handle it.

."You don't believe me?" she asked incredulously, like it was crazy to not believe her. Harry didn't say anything. He could see this conversation going absolutely no where so it was time to wrap it up. He shook his head.

"Fine don't believe me but when you're staring face to face with a killing curse at the end of the term don't come crying to me about it" she snapped and turning her head up and folding her arms like she was above him.

Harry laughed again which probably wasn't the right thing to do because she swung at him again. Luckily, he saw it coming so he was able to dodge it and got up. He quickly muttered the unlocking spell and left before she could anything to stop him.

He stepped over Malfoy's body, giving him a kick in the stomach just because, and hurried back down the train back to the compartment where he knew his friends would be waiting for him. He opened the door slowly, just in case Hermione had been changing, and took his seat next to across from them.

"What took you so long mate, fall in?" Ron grinned as he looked up from the window. He seemed to be in a better mood from earlier when Malfoy barged in and bragged about some big secret even that was happening at Hogwarts that only important people at the ministry knew about. That was before Harry found him drugged in Daphne's compartment.

"Something of the sort" Harry replied deciding not to even tell his friends of the foolishness he had just encountered. He didn't believe any of it anyways so there was no point in telling them what happened.

"You know if you sit there to long the toilet seat will get mad and start shouting rude things at you, especially if you're some fat slob like Crabbe or Goyle" Ron said and winced when Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ron, be nice" she said not even looking up from her book which appeared to be something about Transfiguration. Harry laughed, sure they argued like an old married couple but they were the best friends anybody could ever ask for.

The rest of the train ride was short and uneventful. Harry and Ron changed into their Hogwarts robs just before the train had reached Hogsmeade. Thunder could be heard over the noise of the students who were quickly dashing to carriages so they could escape the rain as soon as possible.

He saw Malfoy in the distance with Crabbe and Goyle at his side pushing people out of their way so they could get to one of the first carriages. Harry didn't really mind waiting though, he sort of liked thunderstorms. The rain and thunder pounding rhythmically in his eardrums relaxed him a great deal.

When they got they were alone with the exception of Neville who sat with them sometime toward the end of the train ride. Neville didn't bother him much and he actually wished he knew the boy a bit better. All he knew about him now was that he was very forgetful and lacked confidence.

He stared off into the distance trying desperately to ignore more talk of Quidditch from Ron and Neville. He loved the sport and everything, but he was just tired of talking about it every second like Ron seemed to do. The storm seemed to be getting worst, which didn't mind Harry at all because it made it easier to sleep at night.

Harry turned from the storm and looked ahead and smiled when the silhouette of the giant castle that was Hogwarts came into view. He alwa ys felt drawn to this place which probably was due to the fact that it was the first place he could call home.

They walked as fast as they could and swung open the giant doors that led to the hallway with the giant marble staircase. The warmth of the castle pounced on him savagely; he didn't realize how cold he actually was until the doors shut with a bang behind him. There were a few people still standing their catching up with friends who they had lost contact with during the summer.

He saw Professor McGonagall hurrying people into the great hall angrily and heard a near by group of girls talking about how Peeves had dropped water balloons on their head when they first walked in. Harry chuckled to himself a bit, he was glad they waited.

They were finally allowed to enter the great hall and marched right past the Syltherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables to, in Harry's opinion, the table of the best house out of the four; Gryffindor. They took seats next to nearly headless Nick who began to talk but Harry didn't pay attention due to the sound of his stomach rumbling.

He looked up and saw the glass like dome that hung over the great hall, enchanted to look like the night's sky. Harry had always thought it exaggerated on the weather a bit which seemed to be the case now as the black clouds spat thunder and lightning at each other waging a war that seemed like it would never end.

Time seemed to shift into turbo and suddenly the first years were on the kids with the last names that started with R before he even realized it. He didn't mind though, his stomach was still begging him for food loudly but it was naturally outdone by the sound of Ron's stomach growling next to him.

The last name had finally been called and after Dumbledore spoke his yearly oddity the food appeared on their plates and Harry dug in. He took a little bit of everything that he could reach and by the time he was done felt full and was quite ready for bed.

With impeccable timing, Dumbledore rose and began to give out his normal yearly warnings. Harry's attention was only firmly grabbed when Dumbledore announced that the inter-house Quidditch cup would not be taking place this year. Like many others he groaned but it soon turned to excitement when Dumbledore announced that Triwizard Tournament was back but this time had an age limit.

Harry was excited only because of the age limit which meant that he couldn't join which in turn meant that the rumor mill would be on somebody else besides himself at the end of the year, he really didn't like the attention. Somewhere in-between all that Mad-Eye Moody was introduced and he was scary looking but Harry didn't mind him being the defense teacher because he used to be an Auror.

Dumbledore, much to Harry's delight, then dismissed them for bed. He got up with his friends and half listened to Fred and George's plot to trick Dumbledore's age line while fighting the sleep dragon. It put up a heck of a fight shooting flames of weariness that finally doomed Harry as soon as he was done changing in to his pajamas.

Albus Dumbledore sat relaxed in his big purple chair without a care in the world. All of his students were sleeping soundly, except Fred and George Weasley who were exploring the castle on the third floor, and surprisingly his plan for the greater good was coming along splendidly.

He always knew that Voldemort had to come back to full power to be completely and it finally looked like the right opportunity had come. All though this time Dumbledore would let Harry fall into Voldemort's trap and had a sneaking suspicion that Harry would come out relatively unscathed.

"Severus, what do I owe you the pleasure of this evening?" he said asked, the magic of the castle telling him of his Potions Masters' presence. He looked up and admired the way his robes swept along the floor as if they were an extension of Severus. He sighed, there things that even the great Albus Dumbledore could not master.

"Have you read Potters mind?" Snape asked him almost nonchalantly like it wasn't illegal to use legitimacy on students. Dumbledore however chuckled, of course he had. Harry Potter was often like an open picture book. Even the least skilled of Legilimens would have no trouble reading Harry but soon Dumbledore would have to change that.

Severus, sensing the obvious answer continued "Then you are quite aware that he doesn't believe Greengrass on the matter?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. It looked like Severus hadn't figured out the what was going on, which obviously was to use Alastor Moody's imposter, Barty Crouch Jr., to capture and portkey Harry to Voldemort using the Triwizard cup. It was a dumb idea really; Voldemort seemed to forget that he and Moody had been friends for over thirty years so there was absolutely no way he could not spot an imposter. Tom had just been lucky that Dumbledore needed him to get his body back to complete his own master plan.

"Of course he doesn't," Dumbledore said getting back to the matter at hand, "and to be honest I would have been extremely disappointed in Harry if he had believed her."

Snape raised his eyebrow in a questioning glare so Dumbledore continued "He has never even held a conversation with the girl, on top of that she is a Slytherin so I doubt he would even trusted her in the first place because of the friendly rivalry that the two houses have. No, the real question my dear boy is whether you have been able to penetrate Daphne's mind to find out if she was telling the truth or if she was lying."

"No, her mind had rock solid defenses. I've only seen defenses like that in Master Occlumens but her mind had never even shown any hint to those types of defenses before. I would guess that it's the snake pendant that she wears around her neck that gave her this defense but only a Master Occlumens can charm something like that" Snape concluded.

"Is Cyrus Greengrass...?" Dumbledore asked stating the obvious question and when Severus shook his head no continued, "Then I think we have our answer. There is no doubt in my mind that Daphne Greengrass is telling the truth."

"I highly doubt that the Dark Lord would put his faith in a fourteen year old girl to resurrect his body Albus" Severus said crossly. He hated when Dumbledore talked to him as if he were a child.

"Atlas that's were your wrong. You see Voldemort's is not only doing this to get Harry but to also to take a swipe at me. I always have said that the greatest power in magic is love. I would assume that he thinks that if he can successfully get the love of Harry's young teenage life to deliver him on a silver platter so he can kill him that it would also damage my moral for the war that is no doubt coming.

Severus sighed, from all the spying that he did for Albus, he knew that the old man was right. Voldemort hated Albus's whole theory on magic and love.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he asked but he had already known the answer. The only thing that frustrated Severus about Albus was his tendencies for inaction. Most of the time the man was only right based on dumb luck.

"Nothing. Like I said before, I doubt that Harry would get close enough to the girl and Voldemort will ultimately fail. Harry is perfectly safe for now" Albus said just like Snape assumed he would. Of course he was lying but Severus did not need to know that.

Snape rose from his seat announced that he would take one last patrol through the castle and go to bed. Dumbledore simply nodded, even old masterminds such as himself needed sleep.


	3. Unforgivable

A/N Thanks for all the support... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next few days passed relatively quickly for Harry. Besides having to listen to Ron and Hermione's bickering and the increased work load that seemed to come with every New Year of schooling, Harry was pleases with how the school year was going so far. Plus Malfoy had stayed away from him which always was a good.

He had found himself in the library with Hermione and while she studied house elf history he found himself reading and taking notes on various Defense against the Dark Arts Books such as, Dark Spells and Their Counter Curses, Shield Spells, and A Thousand ways to Defend Yourself. He supposed that when he was done with those he would try to find books about dueling and spell chaining, a subject that Professor Flitwick had briefly mentioned in class.

He had found himself trying to put more effort into his schoolwork and found it extremely satisfying when Professor McGonagall congratulated him and told him to keep up the good work when she handed back the first homework assignment. He knew that he would never be Hermione, but hoped to get good grades in all of his classes this term which meant trying. Of course that meant a more volatile Ron, but nothing was too much of a sacrifice for education especially if he had to face Voldemort in the future.

Now he sat next Neville Longbottom, Ron strangely wanted to save a seat for Hermione who wasn't there at the moment, waiting for Professor Moody to stroll in for the very first defense class of the term. He had heard good things about the class from the twins and Lee Jordan so he was quite excited for the class. Hermione practically ran in two seconds before Moody appeared and took her seat next to Ron. He assumed that she was in the library again but would have to ask her about it later.

When Moody did appear, he told them to put their books away which made Ron very happy. Harry found himself to be a little more excited as well, he always did well in practical portions of classes, and theory just wasn't his thing. He took attendance, magical eye shooting to each student quickly as they replied to their names.

Then he paused and quietly said "Neville Longbottom?"

Nervous as he was, Neville's face turned a shade red as he slowly raised his hand in the air and replied "here."

"Frank and Alice's boy?" Moody asked as he glared at Neville longingly, his lips twitching before forming a sadistic smile. Harry couldn't help but notice the color drain from Neville's face or the evil look that Moody seemed to be wearing with pride but before he knew it, the moment was over. Moody took a swig of whatever was in the flask that he carried around and rushed through the rest of the names on his list.

The rest of the class went terribly. Harry couldn't even describe how irritated he was at the man. The twins were right, his old age and experiences with Dark Wizards had made the man absolutely crazy and in Harry's opinion, unfit to teach children.

He started off the class with explaining some rubbish how the ministry didn't want them to see real dark curses but Dumbledore seemed to think that they could handle them. Harry tended to agree with him but didn't assume he would go for the jugular right from the jump. From reading about ahead about defense he knew that there were some nasty spells out there, such as variations of the cutting curse or a nasty one that would stop targets lungs from working if done properly. However Moody decided it was best to start with the absolute worst; the unforgivables.

He started off small with the Imperius curse which wasn't too bad in Harry's eyes. Moody was right, this one was the easiest to defend against if one knew how. It was almost impossible to use it against someone if they knew Occulmency, something that greatly interested Harry. He decided to put that at the head of his research list as he though the skill would be dead useful with the way moody described it. He was however a little deterred when Moody claimed that he hadn't even been fully able to master it.

The lesson didn't start to turn bad when Professor Moody demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse. He had never seen somebody go as pale as Neville had when he watched it being performed on the unlucky spider that had been enlarged so they could see the effects better. He was gripping the tables so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white but that's not what disturbed Harry. What angered Harry was the pure excitement in Moody's eyes as he watched Neville struggle. Harry had no doubt that it would have went on longer if not for Hermione's yelling at the Professor to stop. This man was not normal.

Moody then took another swig from his flask and explained how there was no counter curse for the Cruciatus and that it was best to dodge it at all cost if anyone in the room had ever met somebody that was willing to use it. He explained that it could be anticipated if one knew Legilimency but Harry stopped paying attention, he knew what was coming next.

He sat up a little and drowned out the noise around him as he squirmed in his seat a little. He knew what was coming of course, it was the only logical in the progression of things, but that didn't mean he was prepared. He had never seen the spell up close before, well he supposed that he did but what's seeing something if you can barely remember?

Time seemed to slow as the green light erupted from Moody's wand and raced towards the spider who seemed to know his fate and tried to scurry away but you cannot run from death. Harry's mind shot him quick flashes of hidden memories that the Dementors had unlocked the year before, and he once again heard his father scream for his mother to take him and run. He saw the green flash and his mother crumple to the floor.

Hermione turned around to ask him if he was okay to which he simply nodded up and down but truthfully he didn't recover to the end of the class which caused him to miss the rest of Moody's notes. He would get them from Hermione later.

He scurried from class as quick as he could and took a few deep breaths. He waited on a nearby bench for his friends to come out but was losing patience quickly. He was even more annoyed when Daphne Greengrass came and sat down next to him.

She opened her mouth, looking as if she wanted to say something, before she closed it and folded her hands over her lap. She was in full ice queen character now, and anyone passing by would assume that she was highly irritated having to sit next to him. Harry still thought that she was gorgeous, even more so now that she wasn't drugged plus she smelled really nice. He wanted to say something but before he could, she dropped a note on his lap and walked away. Harry couldn't help but look; she did have a nice bum.

Hermione and Ron finally came out after what seemed like ages and she apologized profusely. Moody did ask them to stay after a moment so he could ask them to check on him, to make sure he was okay and explained how Moody chased after Neville too to make sure he was alright as well.

They went down to dinner and Harry watched as Hermione mercilessly scarf down her food so she could go to the library. He wasn't really hungry anymore so he followed and Ron surprisingly tagged along. He asked Neville to join them, he didn't want him to be alone but he had to admit that Neville was doing better due to some book that Moody gave him. Neville accepted and soon the four were off to the library.

He didn't find any books on Occulmency so he decided to get a jumpstart on his potions essay that was due the following Thursday and ask Hermione about where he could find books on the subject later. About an hour into their little study session he took a break so he could clear his mind and refocus on the task at hand. He had begun to get frustrated with the topic a while ago and knew that he would be able to finish the essay better if he got up and walked away from it for five minutes or so.

He excused himself to the bathroom and suddenly remembered the note that Daphne slipped him after Defense. He took it out, it read; meet at eight, empty third floor classroom. Harry sighed. He didn't really want to go but had to admit that something about the girl interested him, plus she wasn't too bad to look at.

He went back to the table and finished his essay. Like always, he had Hermione proof read it so she could check spelling and to see if the facts were right. He was quite pleased when she gave it back to him with instructions to fix minor spelling and grammar mistakes as opposed to Ron and poor Neville who's parchments looked like somebody had just painted all over them.

Harry took the extra time he had to begin reading a book on ways to make your magical core stronger. He figured that if he was going to fight Voldemort one day that he needed to be a lot stronger then he already was and should begin to exercise his magical core. One way of course was practice, you simply practiced spells and strategies until you become magically exhausted. He was surprised in how well this book went into a detailed regimen that he could follow and he quickly copied it down. He would just have to find a place to practice at.

Another way that was much more dangerous what was known as magical weight on a person's core. It worked kind of like muggle weights, it 'weighed' down the core making it harder to use and when you were used to the new weight, it added even more. It went on like that until the weight was magically taken off but it was dangerous to do because you must have a strong enough core in the first place or else the weights could destroy your core. Harry doubted his core was strong enough for it.

It was getting close to eight which meant that the library was going to close soon. He asked Madam Pince if he could borrow the book which usually wasn't a problem, he just had to ask. She simply nodded her head and told him to bring it back by the end of next week which was fine. It wasn't very big and as long as he was able to keep up on his homework he should be able to finish it by then.

He lied and told his friends that professor Dumbledore had wanted to see him about something important and waited patiently for them to disappear out of sight before he whipped out his map and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

As good as she was to look at; Daphne seemed to forget about the small details of things as there were tons of empty classrooms on the third floor. Luckily he had his map so she wasn't that difficult to find. He looked at it for a moment and saw that his friends were climbing the stairs towards the fifth floor. He also saw that Moody was in his office with a man named Barty Crouch Jr. but Harry paid it no mind, it was probably just one of that crazy man's friends.

He walked into the empty classroom that she occupied and didn't flinch as she pointed her wand past him to put locking and privacy charms on the door. She was sitting on a table arms and legs crossed staring at him with a blank expression. Harry grinned.

"You look even better when you're not drunk" he said complementing her although if he had to pick one part of her that he really liked it would be her eyes.

"You like what you see Potter?" she replied and tried awkwardly to poke her chest out at him

"Voldemort's sent you to seduce me and that's the best you got?" Harry laughed ignoring the annoying jump that came with his name.

She frowned before carefully saying "I though you didn't believe me?"

"I don't. I don't know if you could tell but my days been really horrible so I came for the entertainment, you know something I could go back to my room and have a good laugh at" Harry replied coldly. Thinking about that defense class angered him a bit.

"Oh finally, the great King Potter has had a bad day. What did Weasley not wipe your ass good enough?" she replied icily obviously annoyed that he thought this was a joke. Harry once again smiled.

"He might have missed a spot or two" he replied sarcastically.

She scowled and said "Why did you come here if it's such a great waste of your time Potter?"

He shrugged before he replied "You're interesting."

She finally smiled and asked "How so?"

"I don't know you just are. It's probably just my hormones talking, you're not too bad to look at you know" he replied confidently. He had no clue where it was coming from but couldn't really complain either.

"Of course, just like every other idiot that roams this castle" she replied and turned her head toward the window. It was dark out and the sky had cleared up a lot considering the storm that they had just two days ago. It was silent for a few moments and he could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall and it annoyed him greatly so he spoke.

"Why am I here Daphne?" he asked and she turned back to him. She had a sad look upon her beautiful face and Harry felt a bit bad for her. She obviously was struggling with something.

"You don't believe me so why does it matter?" she said softly. Her locked eyes with her and frowned. Her sparkling eyes were begging to be believed. He still had his doubts but at this point he had already came, it couldn't kill him to listen.

He sighed heavily and said "Prove it."

Her eyes lit up and she seemed relieved. She slowly grabbed her left arm and pulled up the sleeve turning her arm ever so slightly. He groaned it was the Dark Mark. He looked up at her a met her eyes again. Tears were slowly racing down her face and he instantly felt terrible and stupid. He should have asked her that when she first told him on the train.

"My dad made me take it", she said quietly, "I didn't want it. I don't want to do this to you I'm not like them. I'm not some pure-blood bigot who thinks all muggles should die. They have guns, we have wands, were not so different."

"And if you refused?" Harry asked, thinking he already knew the answer but needing to hear it."

"My dad has his moments but most of the time he is an awful person. When we were little he tried to beat the pure blood elitism idea into me and my little sister's heads. Luckily we had our mom who isn't like him. She was forced to marry him through a marriage contract and produce two children. She taught us to put up the stupid mask we wear so we can hide what we believe from our father. I think he always knew what she was doing though, because he told me if I didn't do this he would kill her" she barely finished, the tears now flowing freely from her face.

Harry's heart broke. They weren't too different and Harry had known that had he been in her shoes he would have done the same thing. He wished he could help her but he didn't know how. So he did the only thing that he could think of. He removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised that he was pulling off his shirts until he was done. She gasped.

"My uncle tried to beat the magic out of me. Even starved me half to death and locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. Thought that all wizards were freaks and didn't want me to get blown up like my parents did. We're not to different Daphne" he said as she idly traced a scar on his back. It was weird because he had never told anybody about this, he supposed if he did Sirius would be in jail again, but now it felt right.

He put his shirt back on and turned around. She was still crying but it had eased up a bit. He lifted her chin up, wiped her tears away and whispered "Stop crying, you're too pretty to cry and besides I'll help you."

Her eyes lit up a bit and he smiled. "You can't tell anyone" she said.

"I already assumed that" he replied softly.

"Then what will you do?" she asked, worry filling her voice.

"I'll fight him; I'll fight him like I always have and always will. I still owe him for my parents" Harry replied angrily. Hatred filling his heart for what Voldemort had taken from him.

"My mom always says that revenge isn't the answer" she replied softly.

"What other choice do I have?" he asked letting her chin drop and then turn toward the window throwing his arms up in the air dangerously.

"You don't even know me, you could just walk away" Daphne replied sadly

"And let you mom die? ", he asked turning to face her once again, "No. I refuse to let his reign of terror go unchecked anymore. I'll fight him."

"And if you don't win?" she asked.

"Then I'll die trying" he replied.


	4. Traumatized

A/N Hey guys, sorry for such a late update but I've been busy. I had two history essays, a geography essay and a meterology test to study for all in the span of two weeks but Spring Break is soon! Any who, Thanks for all the support... Enjoy and remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I never did ask you why you chose to train with me" Harry asked as he had sat on the floor exhausted. He had trained his core for the last three weeks which consisted of running the along the length of the lake in the mornings and then dueling in the evenings until he couldn't stand anymore. He had gotten his book on Occulmency about a week ago. He had tried to start on that but he didn't really have any luck with it.

"I… long story" Neville hesitated before pausing, still trying to catch his breath. The physical training had been a tad tougher on Neville but the boy was slowly getting used to it. He even had been able to clear his mind already, which was unusually fast according to the book but Neville seemed motivated.

"We have time" Harry replied which was true. They usually sat there and tried meditated for Occulmency until they recovered enough energy to make the trip back to Gryffindor tower.

Neville sighed and leaned back on his hands with his legs crossed in front of him. He reached up and wiped the sweat off his brow and looked off towards the window. Harry had noticed a change in him. He hadn't been the same since the incident in Moody's class.

"I guess in a different world you and I would have been raised together as brothers, kind of like a family. I guess I decided to join you because I… I didn't think it should change because of what happened to our parents" Neville said quietly. Harry could tell something was bothering him. He wasn't even aware that something happened to Neville's parents in the first place, although he should have guessed as much. He did live with his grandmother after all.

"What do mean we would have been raised together?"

"My mom… she was your godmother. Your mom was my godmother. My gram always tells me story about how they were best friends here in Hogwarts and how if they would have made it past the first war… well we probably would have been best friends too" Neville finished sadly. Harry was shocked but once again if Sirius was hid godfather it would only make sense for him to have a godmother too. He just never really thought about it.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked curiously. He hoped it was something horrible and that she was still alive. Maybe he could even meet her one day. He smiled meeting one of his mom's friends would be a nice change of pace. The smile soon disappeared as he looked at the sad look on Neville's face.

Neville rubbed his temples before saying carefully "I'll tell you only if you don't get upset about it."

"Why would I get upset?" Harry asked, frowning and shifting a little in the chair he was now sitting in. It was one of the few non-broken ones in the room. They had used this same classroom for the last few weeks and had broken a lot of chairs. They always got fixed though and if Harry had to guess, he would have assumed it was the house elves…

"Just do it" Neville replied getting up from the hard stone floor and strolling slowly to look at the moon. It was bright outside for being so late but he supposed that the stars had something to do with that. It was strange though, he couldn't see the moon. He sighed again waiting for Harry to reply.

"Ok, I promise" Harry replied, Neville was making him nervous.

"After vvv-he went after your parents and you defeated him when you were a baby his followers got upset. Some of the cowards claimed Imperius and used their money that their ancestors worked hard for to get out of jail. Others, his more loyal servants, refused to renounce his old ways so they went looking for you" Neville began still aimlessly staring out into the night sky; he didn't see Harry's face pale.

"It was common knowledge that my mom was your godmother and since Sirius Black was already sentenced to Azkaban for betraying your parents so there was only place for them to look."

"Neville I'm so sor-"Harry began but was interrupted by Neville who didn't even seem to hear him.

"They came to my house. I don't remember it all but I get flashes in my dreams. There were three of them. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and Barty Crouch Jr. I remember him the most, he had this crazy little flick of the tounge he did every like five seconds. They tortured them to insanity and my parents have been in St. Mungo's ever since. I don't know why they didn't torture me as well, I guess since you had defeated their Lord they were afraid of babies" Neville finished quietly, tears streaking shamelessly down him face.

Harry was fighting back tears of his own and frowned. He could have sworn he had heard that name before but couldn't remember. He had been busy these last few weeks; teachers had ampd up the amount of homework, training, Hermione bugging him about Spew, not being able to take his eyes of Daphne…

"I'll revenge them," Neville said angrily, raising his voice, "I'm not stupid. I've heard about your adventures. I know that he almost regained his body in our second year, I listened your conversations with Ron and Hermione. I know that when he comes back he will break them out of prison and if he does I'll be ready."

Harry nodded "We'll get them, make them pay."

Neville nodded and turned back to Harry who couldn't help but admire the fire in the boy's eyes. "They ripped my family apart… my grandmother, she still cries herself to sleep about it. If he breaks them out, they will wish they stayed."

Harry nodded and Neville's face softened a bit. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture. He walked across the room and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled. It was a picture of his and Neville's mom standing over the two boys as Harry yanked on Neville's short hair and Neville tried to push him away.

"I got it from my grandmother. We go to visit them every Christmas, I can write her and ask if you could go with us if you want" Neville said.

"That would be great" Harry said handing the photo back to his friend.

"Keep it. I have other ones at home. I thought you might like that one" Neville said. Harry nodded and slipped the photo into his pocket. He would probably carry it on his person forever.

"Potter believes her" Severus Snape said as he quickly walked into the room and took a seat across from Dumbledore who hadn't even bothered to look up from his paperwork in front of him.

"I know. In fact ever since he began believing her him and Neville Longbottom have been training there cores to try to get stronger" Dumbledore frowned. He had to figure out a way to stop them. He had already put four magical weights on them when they were children but he was sure their core could take it. The boys had cores that were seven times the strength of any normal baby. Of course it didn't mean the boys would be any stronger, in fact it only meant that they could do more magic and not get as tired. In fact, Kingsley Shacklebolt was born with a core twelve times stronger than any normal child and he was still no match for Dumbledore.

However, training with those weights on could be very dangerous. Dumbledore had been very afraid when Neville was a child and his Grandmother had reported to him that she thought he was a squib. He thought he had overdone it and never wanted to hurt the boy, only make him stronger so naturally he was happy when Augusta reported that the boy indeed was magical.

He performed the spells on the boys when they were babies as soon as he heard the prophecy. He had known the prophecy concerned either Harry or Neville and when the boys were born with such strong cores confirmed his theory.

"Then you know that he plans to give himself up to Voldemort to save the girl's mother?" Snape asked snapping the old man from his thoughts. He was annoyed now and growing really tired of Dumbledore always knowing everything and his condescending tones.

"How noble" Dumbledore replied gazing absent-mindedly at the ceiling in his office. He had wanted to get it changed to be exactly like the one in the Great Hall, only he never found the time to actually do it.

"Noble?," Snape snarled, "How about foolish, just like his ignorant father."

"The lines are blurred" Dumbledore replied honestly. Snape raised an eyebrow, Dumbledore just shrugged.

"What will we do about it?" Snape asked.

"Nothing" Dumbledore replied again causing Snape to open his mouth in shock.

"Surely you wouldn't let the boy just march to his death?"

"No, but why do you care? The boy hasn't grown on you has he?" Dumbledore asked hopefully. He really did feel bad about this whole situation and the things he had to do but they were all for the greater good so nothing else mattered.

Snape narrowed his eyes darkly at the headmaster and quickly shook his head and opened his mouth the say something but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him. He already knew the answer and it was better to not let such hateful thoughts creep out of a man's mouth.

Dumbledore lowered his hand, closed his eyes and sighed. Severus Snape was one of the only men he trusted enough to discuss his plans but even then he had to be careful. The man knew far too much but Dumbledore trusted that his love for Lily would keep him from traveling down the path of darkness once more. After all, how can you ever forgive someone who murdered the love of your life?

"I'm afraid to defeat the Dark Lord we need him to regain his strength. There is no other way" Dumbledore spoke softly sounding just as old as he was.

"So you offer him the boy? What if Potter dies?"Snape said his voice rising just like moon was slowly climbing the Black Lake.

"He won't. I can guarantee you that nothing will happen to Harry" Dumbledore replied returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Based on what? One of your foolish theories?" Snape asked angrily.

"Such anger for a boy you don't even care about? How interesting," Dumbledore laughed before he continued, "If you must know, their wands are brothers. They share the same core. They will refuse to hurt each other."

"And if you're wrong?" Snape snarled.

"Then all hope is lost."


End file.
